CRAZIER Songfic
by Usa-Usa Yoikawa
Summary: This is a Songfic, took from CRAZIER by Taylor Swift. /Takano-Onodera/ RnR.


**_CRAZIER_ Songfic by Taylor Swift**

(.com/watch?v=TuxSN75_-sI&feature=related)

* * *

><p>That was his love, he ever had, he ever felt, he wants it back...<p>

_I've never gone with the wind_  
><em>Just let it flow<em>  
><strong><em>Let it take me where it wants to go<em>**

Saga Masamune, with no spirit and passion to live for. He was living for nothing. His family had a broken home.

He didn't get the love. The important thing, that's be loved by someone, he's forgotten by everyone, he was thinking so.

_'**Till you open the door**_  
><em>There's so much more<em>  
><em>I've never seen it before<em>

"I love you... Saga-senpai..."

And finally, he reached it. He got it. The loves, he did need loves. For the first time of his ages.

He felt that he was loved by someone. Saga didn't want to release it, Saga wanted to keep it, grip it. And love it...

_I was trying to fly_  
><em>But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><strong><em>Then you came along<em>**  
><strong><em>And you changed everything<em>**

"Ritsu, I love you..."

"Saga-senpai..."

He felt it. He felt the love he needed.

Onodera Ritsu had changed the old Saga Masamune.

Even without that body he had.

Even without that family he had.

Even without everything he had.

You lift my feet off the ground and  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier

Onodera Ritsu really had made an eccentric opera of Saga Masamune's life.

"I love you, Onodera"

"WHAT?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Saga-senpai you ever loved to."

With kisses and hugs, Saga with his new family name is Takano. Takano who now wants Onodera back.

The old Onodera who loved him so much.

**_Feels like I'm falling and I_**  
><strong><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>**  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier.<em>

"I can't be with you!"

"Listen Onodera, I love you!"

Things are getting worse. Takano just wants Onodera to love him like ten years ago. Wait, just? It's not a simple complex.

"Onodera, I can't forget about you, about what we had done ten years ago. I still love you!"

"Takano-san, stop! I don't want to remember it anymore, so stop, it's annoying!"

**_Watched from a distance as you_**  
><strong><em>Made life your own<em>**  
><em>Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>  
><em>And I wanted to know<em>  
><em>How that would feel<em>  
><em>And you made it so real<em>

"Onodera, was that your girlfriend?"

"N-no!"

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<p>

"Don't go near him!"

"What are you talking about, Yokozawa-san?"

"It's Masamune, he's mine!"

If Takano knows this. He would probably get mad. Onodera wants to forget the love that he had for his senpai since ten years old.

Not that he has a new lover, not that he wants to forget it. But, he loved him very much. He loved him, not loves him.

_You lift my feet off the ground and_  
><em>Spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><strong><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>**  
><em><strong>You make me crazier<strong>, _  
><em>Crazier, crazier, oh<em>

"Yeah, we were going out, but, that's over. He's just my best friend. I care for him, but I'm not in love with Yokozawa."

"Oh-okay."

Onodera, don't tell Takano that you were jealous about Yokozawa-san. Takano would probably get crazy and make love to you.

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore<p>

"I love you, Onodera, so don't think that I would ever give up on you."

"Takano-san, then why aren't you going out with him? But with me?"

"Are you an idiot? I said we were, not we are!"

"Heeh?"

"I love you Onodera, just you, even when I and Yokozawa were going out, I always thought about you."

"Takano-san..."

_You lift my feet off the ground and_  
><em>You spin me around <em>  
><em><strong>You make me crazier<strong>, crazier_  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em><strong>You make me crazier<strong>, _  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

"I want to know more about you..."

"Senpai..."

Takano's getting crazy about love, he never gives his love up to everyone or everything. It's just really lovely.

Even he gets crazy and mad, he's ecstasying it. He needs it. Onodera's love makes him crazier than ever..**.**

* * *

><p>This is my first Songfic, so what do you think? I love this song, it sounded really irritating but it full of loves [?] okay, RnR, guys...<p> 


End file.
